Daddy, Before I Go (ChanBaek)
by Baeklogy
Summary: Chanyeol yang menemukan seorang anak lelaki berumur sekitar 6 tahun di depan pintu rumahnya. Yang membuat Chanyeol ingin rasanya menceburkan diri ke laut yaitu anak lelaki itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Daddy'."Daddy, sebelum Baekkie pergi..."/Chanbaek/Baekyeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun


**Author :**

 **Thesweetbaek (ChubbyB)**

 **Maincast :**

 **ChanBaek as always**

 **Genre :**

 **Family, Drama, Hurt/Comfrot, Angst.**

 **Rated :**

 **T**

 **Warn :**

 **Typo & DLDR**

* * *

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak menginginkannya, _Appa_!" pria itu meninggikan suaranya kepada seseorang yang sekarang diteleponnya, tangan lainnya yang bebas membuka lemari pendingin dan mengambil sekaleng bir, membawanya ke meja makan, menghempaskan kaleng bir itu di atas meja makan, lalu duduk di kursinya.

"Kalau _Appa_ tetap memaksaku begitu, aku tidak akan menerima panggilan dari _Appa_ lagi!" ancaman itu sepertinya tidak membuat seseorang diseberang sana gentar akan perkataannya, hal itu menghasilkan desahan kesal yang berkepanjangan untuk pria tampan itu.

"Aku tidak mau menikah. Titik!" tanpa babibu lagi, pria itu mematikan ponselnya, bahkan melemparkannya begitu saja ke atas meja makan secara sembarangan. Dia membuka penutup soda kaleng itu dan meneguknya sembarangan, mengempaskan lagi ketika selesai meneguknya.

Dia lelah dengan seluruh wanita yang akan dijodohkan untuknya. Ini semua permainan kedua orang tuanya, mereka selalu berdalih atas nama perusahaan. Sepertinya orang tuanya itu harus tahu bahwa ini bukan lagi tahun '90-an yang dimana para orang tua akan menjodohkan anak-anak mereka. Ini sudah 2016, teknologi sudah berkembang pesat, terlebih belahan dunia bagian barat sudah bebas melakukan apa yang mereka mau, bersenang-senang dengan moto 'hidup itu hanya sekali'.

Apa itu masuk akal menjodohkannya dengan wanita tidak jelas dan berdalih untuk perusahaan? Tentu saja tidak. Itu hanya memusingkan saja, mereka hanya membutuhkan keturunan untuk melanjutkan 'karya-karya' mereka itu, memerlukan darah dari dua orang yang dalam dirinya mengalir darah seorang yang berkuasa.

Dia, seorang Park Chanyeol, tidak menganut paham seperti itu. Membosankan! Dia lebih suka melakukan sesuatu yang dia inginkan, tidak ingin terjerat sebuah hubungan pernikahan tidak jelas yang dibuat-buat oleh orang tuanya, dia ingin sebuah kebebasaan. Kalau bisa meminta kembali dilahirkan, Chanyeol tidak akan memilih rahim seorang ibu dari darah 'raja'—ini hanya kiasan yang berlebihan, sebenarnya.

Ting!

Sebuah pesan masuk, itu dari ayahnya. Dia membuka pesan tersebut setelah mengembuskan napasnya, menetralisir emosi yang menggebu-gebu. Dia tertawa sinis melihat pesan ayahnya yang ternyata mengirimi foto seorang gadis. Sebenarnya, semua foto dari gadis-gadis yang dikirimi oleh ayahnya itu bertata-krama, tetapi itu hanya di foto saja. Catat, di foto saja. Chanyeol pernah mendatangi beberapa kencan buta yang sudah diatur oleh kedua orang tuanya sedemikian rupa, dia juga seringkali memancing sifat asli gadis-gadis yang ditemuinya dan benar saja tak ada yang mencerminkan wajah cantik mereka; ada yang berperilaku bar-bar, ada pula yang sangat ceroboh, mudah tersinggung, mudah menampar orang, berperilaku seperti wanita malam. Dan satu lagi, Chanyeol sudah puas disirami air oleh gadis-gadis yang pernah ditemuinya untuk kencan buta itu.

Mengingat semua itu selalu membuat kepala Chanyeol terasa ingin pecah saat itu, semuanya sama saja menurutnya, tak ada yang menarik dengan gadis-gadis itu, mereka hanya mengandalkan kemolekan tubuh mereka.

Chanyeol meneguk birnya, gertakan giginya menggambarkan seberapa besar rasa kesalnya saat ini. Dia beranjak dari kursi makan, berjalan lesu meninggalkan dapur yang sekaligus ruang makan itu dengan membawa beberapa bir dari dalam lemari dingin. Kemudian, pria tampan itu mengambil mantel dan kunci mobilnya. Seperti inilah cara Chanyeol menyingkirkan amarah dan rasa kesalnya.

Baru saja Chanyeol membuka pintu rumahnya, dirinya dikejutkan oleh seorang anak laki-laki yang berdiri tepat di depan pintunya. Alisnya bertautan, dia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, siapa tahu pengaruh alkohol dalam bir itu menciptakan halusinasi bagi dirinya sendiri. Tetapi, setelah memastikan bahwa keberadaan anak itu bukan efek samping dari alkohol, dia membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar.

"Siapa kau?!" suara serak Chanyeol yang meninggi itu mengejutkan anak lelaki yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata sabitnya yang berkedip-kedip lucu. Pipi chubby itu sedikit memerah akibat suhu di luar saat ini mungkin akan mencapai nol derajat.

"D-Daddy." Dengan terbata-bata, anak lelaki itu melafalkan sesuatu yang mampu membuat seorang Park Chanyeol mematung. Bahkan, kalau bukan karena suara bersin anak itu, Chanyeol akan mematung di sana dalam waktu yang lama. Setelah sadar, Chanyeol mundur beberapa langkah, pikiran negatif tentang anak lelaki di depannya itu berputar di kepalanya. Sementara, anak kecil di depannya itu melangkah untuk mendekati Chanyeol.

"Jangan mendekat!" anak itu berhenti melangkahkan kakinya, tetapi itu hanya sementara, dia kembali mendekati Chanyeol. "Kukatakan, jangan mendekat!"

Anak lelaki itu memberikan sepucuk surat yang sedari tadi berada di tangannya yang bergetar. Chanyeol memerhatikan anak itu; matanya yang sayu berbinar lemah, kulit pucatnya yang sudah memerah karena kedinginan, bibir yang sudah membiru, dan tubuh mungil yang kelelahan. Melihat itu, hati Chanyeol terenyuh sedikit, hanya sedikit, catat itu!

-o0o-

Chanyeol mengernyit, matanya bolak-balik dengan cepat ketika membaca isi surat yang diberikan oleh anak lelaki yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan _'Daddy'_ itu. Dia menjatuhkan tangannya yang masih memegang surat 'laknat' itu dengan lemahnya, napasnya mengembus dengan susah payah, perlahan dia menatap anak lelaki tersebut yang juga menatapnya tak mengerti. Tentu saja anak umur 6 tahun belum mengerti apa yang terjadi denagnnya saat ini.

"Dengarkan aku, Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol menatap anak lelaki yang diketahui namanya melalui surat yang dititipakn pada anak itu. "Kau bukan anakku, kau harus tahu itu!"

Chanyeol sendiri sebenarnya bingung, dia masih kalap oleh surat dan kedatangan anak lelaki yang mengaku sebagai anaknya ini. Pikirannya tidak jernih, baru saja dia bertengkar dengan ayahnya soal perjodohan tak jelas itu, sekarang sudah dihadapi oleh anak yang baru saja memanggilnya dnegan sebutan _'Daddy'_ itu.

"T-tapi, kata _Mommy_ , orang yang ada di dalam rumah besar ini adalah _Daddy_ Baekkie," kata Baekhyun, senyuman kecilnya merekah.

"Tidak, mungkin orang yang kau bilang _Mommy_ itu hanya berbohong kepadamu dan dia ingin mengaku pernah mengandung anakku dan mendapatkan semua kekayaanku!" sahut Chanyeol yang seharusnya tidak dikatakan kepada anak kecil yang tak tahu-menahu atas apa yang menimpanya saat ini, dia hanya anak kecil.

"Tidak! _Mommy_ tidak pernah berbohong kepada Baekkie!" teriak Baekhyun yang tak terima kepada orang yang telah mengatai ibunya itu. Baekhyun mencebikkan bibir mungilnya, bersiap-siap akan menangis, tetapi untung saja hal itu dihentikan oleh Chanyeol yang memang tidak bisa melihat anak kecil menangis.

"Baiklah, baiklah, Baekkie jangan menangis, ya?" Chanyeol berusaha mengentikan aksi ingin menangis Baekhyun. Bisa-bisa, telinganya berdesing mendengar tangisan bocah yang tak bisa dibilang pelan itu.

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar, lalu teringat bahwa dia belum membacanya sampai habis.

 _Hai, Park Chanyeol. Apa kau masih ingat kepadaku? Aku tidak yakin kalau kau masih mengingatku! Hahaha! Aku pemuda yang kau cintai selama kita masih berada di Senior High School dulu. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa cinta kita yang masih sebesar tunas sebenarnya menghasilkan bunga yang begitu sempurna. Namanya Park Baekhyun, aku memberikannya margamu agar dia selalu mengingat ayahnya yang juga memiliki marga yang sama dengannya._

 _Maafkan aku tidak memberitahukanmu soal kehamilanku, aku pikir dengan pergi dari hidupmu dan mengurus Baekhyun sendiri akan terasa lebih mudah bagiku karena kau tidak akan terkekang dengan keberadaan Baekhyun, dan sepertinya orang tuamu juga tidak akan pernah menyetujui hubungan terlarang semacam itu. Namun, semua pilihanku itu adalah awal menuju kesengsaraan. Aku sakit parah, orang tuaku bangkrut, dan Baekhyun memerlukan masa depan yang cerah, dia bisa mendapatkannya jika bersamamu. Kau bisa melihat cincin yang berada di kalung Baekhyun jika kau tidak percaya bahwa dia anakmu._

 _Tolong jaga Baekhyun,dia anak baik dan penurut, tetapi sepertinya dia juga memiliki sakit yang sama dengan diriku. Tolong bawa dia ke dokter, periksakan Baekhyun, sembuhkan dia, kumohon hanya dia malaikat kecil yang kupunya, mungkin juga kau akan menganggapnya sebagai malaikat kecilmu. Jangan membuatnya seperti diriku. Karena, dia adalah anakmu, Park Chanyeol_

 _Xi Luhan_

Chanyeol mengingat kembali nama itu sekeras mungkin. Seketika itu, sekelebat bayangan-bayangan dari masa lalunya terlintas di kepalanya. Dia mengingat nama pemuda itu, pemuda yang terakhir kali ditidurinya dengan cinta.

Chanyeol meremas rambutnya, kepalanya berdenyut tak tertahankan. Sesuatu sudah menggumpal di pelupuk matanya, pandangannya mengabur seketika, dirinya seakan tersentak hebat dengan kenyataan ini. Sekarang Chanyeol tahu alasan sesungguhnya atas kepindahan Luhan yang terlalu tiba-tiba dulu, tanpa berpamitan dengannya, bahkan bertegur-sapa saja tidak pada saat itu.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sedari tadi juga tidak melepas matanya dari Chanyeol. Matanya yang sayu seolah akan tertutup saat itu juga, sepertinya anak itu sangat mengantuk.

" _Daddy_ , Baekkie ngantuk." Tanpa persetujuan Chanyeol, anak lelaki itu berangsur merebahkan tubuh kecilnya di atas sofa lebar Chanyeol, mata sipit yang begitu menggemaskan itu tertutup perlahan. Wajah mungil itu menunjukan kedamaian saat sudah benar-benar berada di alam mimpinya.

"Baiklah. Untuk beberapa lama aku membiarkanmu tinggal di sini, tapi itu tidak lama!" Chanyeol yang masih dalam keterkejutannya berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri, lagi pula Chanyeol yang memang menyukai anak-anak menjadi tak tega melihat wajah damai itu.

Chanyeol berdiri, berniat akan meninggalkan Baekhyun di sofa dengan tubuh meringkuk kedinginan, wajah mungilnya mengerut gusar, pertanda dia tidak nyaman berada di sana. Chanyeol berbalik, menatap wajah manis itu, sesuatu jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya terus berteriak untuk menghampiri tubuh rapuh itu.

-o0o-

Chanyeol meletakkan tubuh kecil Baekhyun di atas ranjangnya dengan perlahan-lahan, takut membangunkan si kecil itu. Dia duduk di bibir ranjang, memerhatikan dengan saksama wajah damai itu. Dia merenung, menyatukan kesepuluh jarinya, mengisi ruang kosong di antara kesepuluhnya. Belum ada satu jam dia mengenali anak—yang katanya adalah anaknya- yang saat ini berada di atas ranjangnya itu, entah mengapa sesuatu menyesakkan menyerang sisi lamanya yang rapuh.

Dia mengembuskan napas beratnya, wajah tampan itu mendongak, tidak membiarkan air mata masa lalu kembali mengalir.

Chanyeol menarik laci bawah dari meja kecil di sampingnya itu, mengambil sebuah bingkai foto yang memperlihatkan dua pemuda yang memiliki paras kontras. Keduanya mengangkat tangan kiri mereka, seolah memperlihatkan sesuatu di antara jemari mereka. Dan salah satu di antara mereka adalah Chanyeol.

"Xi Luhan, maafkan aku, apa dia benar-benar anak kita?"

-o0o-

"Mandilah yang benar, Bocah!" Dua hari terlalui, dan saat ini Chanyeol sedang asyik mandi bersama dengan si kecil itu. Masih sama, Chanyeol masih belum menerima keberadaan Baekhyun sebagai anaknya.

-o0o-

"Jangan makan tergesa-gesa seperti itu, kau bisa tersedak, Baekhyun!" Seminggu terhitung, belum ada yang berubah dengan hati Chanyeol yang begitu angkuh dan dingin. Sedangkan, Chanyeol sendiri berusaha memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk 'membuang' anak lelaki itu.

-o0o-

Tiga minggu terlalui bersama, masih seperti sebelumnya, tak ada yang berubah sama sekali dari Chanyeol yang sudah memilih dengan cara apa dia 'membuang' Baekhyun.

" _Daddy_ , pusing." Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang di seberang sana.

"Ya. Namanya Pa— Byun Baekhyun, umurnya sekitar 6 tahun." Baekhyun masih mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Chanyeol yang kali ini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang mungkin orang dewasa sendiri tidak bisa mengartikannya.

"Byun? Tidak, marga Baekkie bukan Byun!" Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya, bibir mungil itu bergetar, isakan besar mulai terdengar mengarungi ruang televisi itu.

Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu jatuh dari matanya, dia menyeka 'sesuatu itu' dengan tangannya; itu adalah air mata. Chanyeol terdiam, tak biasanya dia bertingkah seperti ini. Kenapa emosinya malah meledak-ledak seperti ini? Ini aneh!

"Marga Baekkie itu Park." Baekhyun duduk di lantai, menangis di sana tanpa ada yang menenanginya, sementara Chanyeol terdiam di tempatnya, hatinya memberontak ingin memeluk bocah itu, tetapi sesuatu di dalam kepalanya memerintahkannya untuk diam dan membiarkan bocah itu marah dan tidak betah berada di sisinya.

-o0o-

Hingga tiba hari ini, Chanyeol berniat untuk 'membuang' Baekhyun. Mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil dan bersiap meluncur ke tujuan yang sudah Chanyeol rencanakan. Pria tampan itu sudah memegang kemudinya, kedua tangannya meremas erat bundaran kemudi itu, kepalanya tertoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang berada di jok depan, di sampingnya.

Senyuman lebar di bibir kecil itu membuat sesuatu di dalam diri seorang Park Chanyeol terasa berat untuk melakukan ini semua. Tentu saja, ini sudah sebulan Baekhyun tinggal bersamanya, dan sedikit demi sedikit ternyata anak lelaki itu dapat mengambil hatinya.

" _Daddy_ , kenapa melihat Baekkie seperti itu? Baekkie tidak sabar lagi berkunjung ke Taman Hiburan!" Anak lelaki itu menepukkan kedua tangannya serta menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya.

Chanyeol pun menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, setelah memantapkan hatinya, dia menginjak pedal gasnya dan membawa mobil mewahnya itu ke jalanan dengan kecepatan sedang.

Di tengah perjalanan, sesuatu mengganggu pikirannya lagi, dia sesekali melirik Baekhyun yang sedikit menjulurkan badannya ke arah jendela mobil yang terbuka, menikmati angin yang menerpa wajah manisnya.

"Baek..."

"Hm?"

-o0o-

Chanyeol memandangi langit-langit kamarnya, wajah yang tampak lesu menghiasi ketampanan seorang Park Chanyeol. Punggungnya rasa mau patah mengingat kejadian tadi siang, di mana dia menemani Baekhyun ke Taman Hiburan; di sana dia harus mengejar tubuh kecil Baekhyun yang terus saja berlari dengan mata berbinarnya untuk mencoba wahana permainan yang ada di sana, tidak sedikit wahana permainan yang melarang Baekhyun untuk menaikinya lantaran tinggi dan umurnya belum mencukup, dan karena itu juga Chanyeol harus menenangkannya dengan cara menaiki wahana untuk anak kecil bersama Baekhyun. Meskipun, dilihat 'aneh' oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak peduli akan hal itu.

Chanyeol menoleh ke sampingnya, di sana Baekhyun tengah tidur pulas karena kelelahan hari ini. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat wajah damai itu, dia menyenggerengkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun, mengelus pipi mulus tanpa cacat milik sang anak. Dia tidak bisa 'membuang' anaknya sendiri, terlebih anak itu sudah lebih dulu mengambil hatinya.

"Baiklah, kau memang... Malaikat kecilku."

-o0o-

"Tidak, Oh Sehun! Kau tidak bisa ke sini, kau sudah 'ku _Blacklist_ ," kata Chanyeol bercanda, tentu saja, kepada seseorang yang sedang melakukan sambungan telepon ke padanya.

" _Kau hanya menghabisi waktu berhargamu di rumah saja, padahal kau itu akan mewarisi perusahaan tekstil yang besar milik Appa-mu itu."_ Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas ketika mendengar nada meledek di sana.

"Suaramu itu... Ah, rasanya, aku ingin mengajakmu berkelahi saja!" Chanyeol terkekeh, begitupun orang yang bernama Oh Sehun itu.

" _Baiklah, kita akan berkelahi. Sekarang, buka pintu rumahmu agar aku bisa membuat semua wajah tampanmu itu lebam."_ Mendengar itu, sontak saja Chanyeol berdiri tempat tidurnya, karena dia baru saja menidurkan Baekhyun yang merengek ditemani tidur olehnya.

"Apa? Kau bercanda? Yang benar saja, Oh Sehun, bahkan kau masih berada di Inggris!" Chanyeol berusaha meredam suaranya yang besar itu supaya Baekhyun tidak terbangun. Dan untuk menghindari hal itu, Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya dan memilih berbicara di luar saja.

" _Aku tidak bercanda! Kalau tidak percaya, kau bisa membuka pintu besar rumahmu ini, karena kakiku sudah pegal sedari tadi."_

Chanyeol mengikuti intruksi dari Sehun, dia melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Mata besarnya itu bertambah lebih besar lagi melihat siapa yang datang ke rumahnya siang hari yang begitu terik ini.

"Yak, Oh Sehun! Kau mengejutkanku!" Sehun merentangkan tangannya, menyambut Chanyeol ke pelukkannya. Chanyeol yang mengerti pun memeluk Sehun, mereka tertawa bersama seperti teman lama yang baru saja berjumpa setelah sekian lamanya.

"Kau memang selalu berlebihan menanggapi sesuatu, Park Chanyeol!" Chanyeol mempersilakan Sehun memasuki rumahnya, dan menuntun Sehun ke sofa besar miliknya.

"Sudah tujuh tahun kita tidak bertemu lagi karena kepindahan tiba-tibaku itu, kau pasti sangat terkejut karena aku tidak mengabarimu tentang kepergianku saat itu." Chanyeol tersenyum tak enak, dia tahu betul apa yang membuat Sehun menjadikan dirinya sendiri pengecut dengan melarikan diri seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku," pinta Chanyeol, suaranya melirih, wajahnya pun ikut tertekuk. Suasana yang awalnya bahagia dan haru menjadi sedikit melankolis karena pembicaraan mereka saat ini.

"Yak, kenapa wajahmu begitu. Kau membuat suasana kita menjadi canggung. Sudahlah, aku tidak mau lagi membahasnya. Luhan sudah bahagia di atas sana." Sehun tersenyum, sesekali menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

"T-tapi..." kata Sehun terpatah-patah, dia sedikit segan untuk mengungkapkan yang satu ini. "Katanya, Luhan mengandung anakmu, apa itu benar?"

Chanyeol sedikit pucat, telapak tangannya sudah berkeringat saat Sehun mengatakan sudah berada di depan rumahnya. Namun, perlahan-lahan kepanya mengangguk kecil, membenarkan pertanyaan Sehun.

Sehun mengulum bibir bawahnya serta menganggukan kepalanya. "Sudah kuduga... Luhan benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Tidak." Sehun terkejut mendengar sahutan Chanyeol yang begitu tiba-tiba itu. Apa arti dari kata 'tidak' yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol?

"Luhan, tidak pernah memberikan hatinya untukku, Sehun-ah. Hatinya ada bersamamu, sedangkan aku hanya menerima fisiknya saja."

Chanyeol tersenyum miris ketika melemparkan ingatannya lagi ke masa lalu; di mana Chanyeol-lah yang berjuang mati-matian mempertahankan Luhan di sininya, meminta Luhan tidak meninggalkannya, terus mengikuti Luhan ke manapun pemuda cantik itu pergi, dan mengatakan kata-kata cinta setiap harinya. Namun, tidak dengan Luhan. Dia hanya merasa kasihan dan menghargai Chanyeol selaku sahabat, tetapi karena keserakahan Chanyeol tanpa memikirkan Luhan yang lebih mencintai Sehun yang juga sahabat mereka berdua, Chanyeol menjadi gelap mata dan meniduri Luhan.

Setelah menjelaskan apa yang terjadi saat ini, Sehun tak bisa menahan air matanya. Andaikan saja, dia tidak menjadi pengecut dan melarikan diri ke luar negeri, setidaknya dia bisa mengatakan kepada Luhan bahwa dia mencintai pemuda cantik yang kini sudah berada di pangkuan Tuhan.

"Luhan sakit, dan itu hanya diketahui olehmu. Tidak denganku," lanjut Chanyeol memandang Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya memandang jari-jemarinya saja.

Prang!

Suara itu mengejutkan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang sedang membahas masa lalu mereka. Chanyeol yang baru teringat bahwa dia meninggalkan Bakehyun sendiri di kamarnya pun segera berlari, begitupun Sehun yang masih belum mengerti alasan Chanyeol yang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa ini.

Chanyeol membuka daun pintu kamarnya yang sudah terbuka sedikit, dia mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh penjuru kamarnya, tetapi dia tidak menemukan sang anak berada di sana. Kemudian, dia berlari ke arah dapur, di sana dia melihat Baekhyun berdiri dengan wajah bingung bercampur terkejut itu, kedua tangannya masih membentuk pola seperti ada gelas di kedua tangan kecilnya.

"Baekkie kenapa? Apa terluka?" Chanyeol yang khawatir segera memeriksa tangan Baekhyun yang baik-baik saja.

"Tadi, Baekkie ingin minum, Baekkie haus sekali, _Daddy_. Tapi, gelasnya tidak mau sama Baekkie dan jatuh, padahal Baekkie sudah memegangnya dengan erat seperti kata _Daddy_." Chanyeol melihat wajah takut Baekhyun ketika menjelaskan gelas kaca yang sudah tidak terbentuk lagi.

Sehun menaikkan kedua alisnya bingung. "Jangan bilang kalau 'Baekkie' ini adalah anakmu dan Luhan?"

"Baru saja aku ingin mengatakannya." Chanyeol tersenyum ke arah Sehun yang seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, dia tertawa.

"Duh, ternyata 'Tuan Muda' kita ini sudah dewasa sekarang." Sehun masih tertawa, begitupun dengan Chanyeol.

"Baekkie bersama dengan _Ahjussi_ ini dulu, ya? Daddy akan membersihkan ini dulu." Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, masih dalam perasaan rasa bersalahnya karena sudah merepotkan ayahnya. Namun, baru saja dia melangkahkan kakinya, pandangannya tiba-tiba saja mengabur, terus begitu hingga berangsur menjadi gelap.

Sebelum itu, Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara besar ayahnya berteriak panik.

-o0o-

Chanyeol menatap wajah pucat Baekhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya hatinya menangis tatkala melihat tangan kiri yang begitu mungil milik anaknya ini harus tertancap jarum infus. Sehun yang berada di samping Chanyeol hanya bisa diam sembari menatap wajah Baekhyun yang seperti cerminan Luhan.

Seorang perawat masuk ke kamar rawat Baekhyun; memeriksa Baekhyun sebentar untuk melihat kestabilan anak lelaki itu. Dan, Perawat itu juga meminta Chanyeol menemui dokter yang menangani Baekhyun tadi.

-o0o-

Chanyeol terlihat begitu tegang untuk mengetahui alasan sang dokter memanggilnya untuk bertemu. Setelah mengembuskan napasnya, dia sedikit lebih tenang –seperti yang diajarkan oleh anaknya— dia pun diantarakan oleh perawat itu ke dalam ruangan itu, lalu pergi setelah memberi hormat kepada dokter tersebut.

 **Dr. Kim Min Seok**

 **Ahli Bedah Syaraf**

Begitulah yang dilihat Chanyeol pertama kali saat sampai di meja dokter tersebut. Dokter Kim yang melihat kedatangan Chanyeol tersenyum, dan Chanyeol juga membalas senyumannya. Namun, setelah sepersekian detiknya, senyuman Dokter Kim menghilang.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti mengapa senyuman Dokter Kim tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja, hatinya kembali takut mendengar penyataan Dokter Kim.

Dokter Kim menggeser letak komputernya agar terarah ke Chanyeol yang tak mengerti dengan hasil _CT SCAN_ milik sang anak itu.

"Anda melihat ini?" Dokter Kim membulatkan sebuah bulatan besar berwarna putih sendiri di suatu posisi yang tidak dapat Chanyeol ketahui apa jelasnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, menyerah karena dia tidak tahu apa maksud dari foto yang memperlihatkan masalah yang ada di kepala anaknya itu.

"Ini adalah sebuah tumor. Tumor yang ganas atau kita bisa mempersingkatnya dengan sebutan Kanker, lebih tepatnya Kanker Otak. Saya tidak bisa melakukan apapun, termasuk operasi, karena kanker itu sudah mengganas dan menyebar hampir ke seluruh area otak dan bisa saja mematikan salah satu fungsi kinerja otak, termasuk kemampuan untuk mengendalikan syaraf motorik atau kemampuan untuk melihat, bisa dikatakan bahwa anak anda sudah berada di stadium akhir."

Seperti tersambar petir di siang hari yang cerah, Chanyeol membola terkejut, air mata sudah berada di ujung matanya, untuk beberapa detik dia tidak bisa bernapas, dadanya seakan sesak dengan kenyataan itu. Dia berdiri, tetapi kakinya sempat tak kuat menahan berat badannya. Namun, dia kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu, tanpa mengindahkan panggilan dari Dokter Kim.

-o0o-

Chanyeol mematut dirinya di kaca yang terletak di toilet Rumah Sakit. Isakkan keluar dari bibirnya, dia menutupi mulutnya dengan lengannya untuk menahan isakkan itu agar tidak keluar terus-menerus, tetapi susah sekali.

"Ahh... Baekhyun _ee_ , apa yang harus _Daddy_ lakukan?" Chanyeol meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin, karena pasokan pada paru-parunya semakin berkurang. Dia meremas rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya, membuat rambutnya begitu berantakan dari sebelumnya. Seluruh wajahnya sudah memerah, dia marah kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Baekkie, kenapa harus kau, huh? Kenapa harus putra kecilku, Tuhan?" Chanyeol mendongak, seolah dirinya sedang berbicara pada Tuhan. Dia terduduk lemas di lantai toilet yang dingin itu, mulutnya terus dibungkam dengan lengannya agar tangisan itu tak berangsur-angsur.

"Baekkie... Maafkan _Daddy_ yang tidak bisa merawatmu... Maafkan _Daddy_ , Sayang."

-o0o-

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruang rawat sang anak; wajahnya memerah sehabis menuangkan seluruh emosinya, matanya membengkak, cara berjalannya seperti zombie. Dia bisa melihat Baekhyun yang sudah sadar dari ketidaksadarannya, anak lelaki itu tersenyum manis ke arahnya, tak tahan membuat Chanyeol juga membalas senyuman itu.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti arti dari wajah tampan Chanyeol yang saat ini seperti orang yang kehilangan barang berharganya. Namun, Sehun yang melihat semua itu mengerti arti dari wajah Chanyeol. Itu pertanda bahwa ada sebuah kabar yang buruk, bahkan lebih dari kata 'buruk' itu sendiri.

Chanyeol langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu, memeluknya seerat mungkin, berpikir kapan saja Tuhan bisa mengambil anak lelakinya ini dari dirinya.

"Baekkie tidak akan meninggalkan _Daddy_ , 'kan?" Sehun yang mendengar itu tahu betul apa masuk dari pertanyaan itu. Itu benar-benar buruk, sangat buruk.

"Tidak akan pernah, Baekkie janji, hehehe!" Baekhyun terkekeh dan membalas pelukkan sang ayah, meskipun kedua lengan mungilnya itu tak cukup memeluk tubuh besar sang ayah. Namun, Baekhyun sudah senang, dia bahagia bisa dipeluk seperti ini oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri.

" _Daddy_ percaya kalau Baekkie akan menepati janji Baekkie, tapi Baekkie harus ingat janji itu!" Chanyeol menatap wajah kecil Baekhyun. Sementara, Baekhyun menjulurkan kelingking kecilnya sembari tersenyum tulus, Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan kelingkingnya yang jauh lebih besar.

"Baekkie akan selalu mengingatnya. Baekkie sayang _Daddy_!"

-o0o-

Chanyeol menyuruh Sehun untuk merahasiakan keberadaan Baekhyun dari ayahnya yang bisa saja langsung membuang Baekhyun ke Panti Asuhan. Dan, Chanyeol tidak mau itu terjadi, sudah cukup Baekhyun tersiksa dengan keadaannya seperti ini, dia sudah kesakitan sekali.

Sudah terhitung sebulan Baekhyun menjalankan rawat inap di rumah sakit ini, dan dalam sebulanan ini Baekhyun sudah empat kali mengalami koma, penglihatannya juga semakin buruk, terlebih lagi rambut Baekhyun kini sudah sangat menipis, mungkin akan botak dalam beberapa minggu ini.

"Baekhyun _ee_ -ku yang malang..." Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun yang diberi sebuah topi semacam topi kupluk yang diberikan oleh rumah sakit dengan motif pikhachu, seperti kartun favorit Baekhyun. Sebenarnya, ini hanyalah alibi untuk menutupi kebotakkan Baekhyun karena kankernya yang semakin hari semakin ganas.

Sebenarnya, Sehun setiap hari datang ke rumah sakit, bahkan ditengah kepadatan jadwalnya karena sekarang dia sudah resmi menjadi pewaris perusahaan ayahnya, Sehun masih sempat ke Rumah Sakit hanya sekedar untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun atau membawakan buah-buahan saja.

"Baekhyun _ee_ -ku." Chanyeol menyeka air mata yang keluar lagi dari pelupuk matanya. Baekhyun yang mendengar isakkan sang ayah pun terbangun, dia mendudukan tubuhnya yang semakin kurus itu. Chanyeol yang melihat itu segera mengapus seluruh kesedihan di wajahnya.

" _Daddy_ , berhentilah menangis, menangis hanya untuk adik bayi!" protes Baekhyun yang hanya tak suka melihat ayahnya menangisi kondisinya sekarang. Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun sangat membenci dirinya ketika menangis.

Chanyeol tersenyum, meskipun itu begitu sulit dilakukannya. " _Daddy_ tahu, Sayang."

"Kalau _Daddy_ tahu, jangan menangis lagi mulai sekarang!" Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya kesal karena ayahnya itu tidak menanggapi dirinya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

" _Daddy_ sudah tersenyum. Lihat..." Chanyeol menarik kedua ujung bibirnya hingga membuat senyumannya lebih lebar lagi. Baekhyun yang melihat itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal seperti tak ada lagi beban yag ditanggungnya.

"Hahaha! _Daddy_ seperti orang gila!" Chanyeol memasang wajah kesalnya karena Baekhyun yang merupakan darah dagingnya sendiri malah mengatainya seperti orang gila.

"Yak! Kalau _Daddy_ seperti orang gila, Baekkie tidak akan mau dengan _Daddy_." Baekhyun berhenti tertawa, dan kembali memandang Chanyeol kesal.

"Siapa bilang? Baekkie akan selalu menyayangi _Daddy_ , meskipun _Daddy_ itu orang gila!" Chanyeol tak pernah terlihat melankolis selama seumur hidupnya, tetapi hanya di depan anak lelakinya ini lah semua karakter yang tersembunyi di dalam diri Park Chanyeol meluap begitu saja, tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Kalau begitu Baekkie akan ikut gila nanti," kata Chanyeol menakuti-nakuti Baekhyun, berpikir bahwa setelah mengatakan ini Baekhyun akan mengubah pilihannya itu.

"Biar saja, lalu Baekkie dan _Daddy_ akan gila sama-sama! Yeay!" Baekhyun bersorak sendiri, sementara Chanyeol tertawa dengan jawaban anaknya yang terdengar mantap.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun, menghirup aroma tersendiri yang keluar dari tubuh anak kecil. Belum lama mereka berdua berpelukkan, seseorang mendadak membuka pintu kamar rawat tersebut tanpa permisi dari sang empunnya.

"Park Chanyeol! Kau-!"

Seorang pria paruh baya masuk ke dalam dan bersiap akan menumpahkan emosinya kepada Chanyeol, tetapi emosinya yang tadi meledak-ledak berangsur tenang saat melihat seorang anak lelaki tengah duduk di atas brankar rumah sakit dengan wajah lemah dan pucatnya.

" _A-Appa_? Siapa yang memberitahu _Appa_ kalau aku berada di sini? Sehun?" Chanyeol bertanya secara beruntun, tak menyadari perubahan ekspresi sang ayah yang begitu signifikan.

Sang ayah menangguk perlahan, mulutnya seakan terkunci tatkala melihat senyuman yang ditorehkan oleh Baekhyun di bibir kecilnya yang sangat pucat itu.

"Mari kita bicara di luar," kata Chanyeol sembari menuntun sang ayah keluar ruangan. Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin Baekhyun melihat betapa bencinya ayahnya itu kepada apapun yang bersangkut-paut dengan Luhan.

Sesampainya mereka di luar ruangan, Chanyeol merengsek turun ke lantai, bertumpu pada lututnya, menundukkan kepalanya. Tuan Park yang masih terkejut tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Maafkan aku, _Appa_ , kumohon maafkan aku." Chanyeol semakin menundukkan kepalanya. "Tetapi, kumohon, biarkan aku tetap berada di sisi Baekhyun."

Tuan Park masih terdiam, bulir-bulir bening menuruni pipinya yang sudah berkerut. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti ini, tetapi ketika melihat anak lelaki tadi hatinya langsung terasa sakit.

"Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol lantas mendongak terkejut mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh sang ayah.

Satu hal yang harus diketahui oleh kalian bahwa ayah Chanyeol akan membenci seseorang hingga dia mati, bahkan apa yang bersangkut-paut dengan orang yang dibencinya akan turut dibenci oleh ayahnya. Tetapi, Baekhyun?

-o0o-

Dua bulan berlalu... kondisi Baekhyun bukannya membaik, malah semakin parah, dan diperparah lagi oleh imunnya yang selalu menurun, terkadang Baekhyun juga mengeluh kalau dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Tetapi untuk saat ini, itu hanya terjadi sesekali saja.

" _Daddy_ , kapan kita pulang?"

Pertanyaan itu selalu ditanyakan oleh Baekhyun setiap harinya, tanpa terlewati sedikitpun. Dan Chanyeol hanya menjawabnya dengan kata nanti, nanti, dan nanti. Chanyeol juga tidak tahu, Chanyeol juga bingung apa yang harus dijawabnya jika Baekhyun menuntut jawaban yang lebih lagi.

"Nanti, Sayang." Baekhyun tertunduk lesu, wajahnya yang semakin pucat, lebih-lebih Baekhyun sudah kehilangan sebagian fungsi motoriknya; dan sekarang bila dia ingin minum atau ingin mengambil sesuatu, harus Chanyeol yang mengambilnya. Pernah, beberapa kali Baekhyun mengambil minuman di meja tinggi yang terdapat di sebelah brankarnya tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol, dan belum lama Baekhyun mengambilnya, gelas itu sudah jatuh dahulu.

" _Daddy_ selalu mengatakan nanti, padahal Baekkie ingin sekali keluar dari sini, baunya tidak enak, hidung Baekkie sakit menciumnya!" Baekhyun mengerutkan bibir kecilnya itu. Chanyeol tersenyum, tetapi itu hanya bertahan beberapa saat saja, senyumnya itu berangsur menjadi sebuah lekukkan putus asa.

"Baekkie masih belum sembuh, maka dari itu, Baekkie harus di sini dulu sampai Baekkie sembuh, baru kita akan pulang." Chanyeol mengelus kedua pipi sang anak yang sudah tirus itu, dia tidak bisa lagi melihat gumpalan lemak yang biasa bertengger di pipi sang anak.

"Baekkie ingin _Daddy_ mengabulkan permintaan Baekkie." Mata tipis itu berkaca-kaca.

"Apa itu?"

" _Daddy_ , sebelum aku pergi..."

-o0o-

Sehun dan Tuan Park menyusuri koridor rumah sakit, ditangan mereka masing-masing terdapat bunga dan keranjang yang berisi buah-buahan. Mereka saling memandang dan tersenyum.

Tuan Park berpikir, kalau bukan karen Sehun yang memberitahukan dirinya tentang keberadaan Baekhyun, dia pasti tidak akan tahu kalau sekarang Chanyeol sudah memberikannya seorang cucu yang begitu manis, tetapi kenyataan yang begitu membahagiakan itu harus ditampar dengan Baekhyun yang harus menderita penyakit parahnya.

Sesampainya mereka di depan pintu ruang rawat Baekhyun, Sehun membuka knopnya bibir yang membentuk lekukkan keatas. Tetapi...

"Baekkie, _Ahjussi_ membawa bunga kesukaanmu—Baekkie!"

Mereka tidak bisa menemukan sosok Baekhyun, maupun Chanyeol di sana.

Mereka hanya menemukan ranjang yang kosong, infus yang dibuka secara tidak elit, dan ponsel Chanyeol yang berada diatasnya, serta secarik kertas yang berada di bawah ponsel Chanyeol.

-o0o-

Chanyeol memandang keluar jendela kereta api. Kereta api? Ya, mereka saat ini akan menuju Busan karena inilah permintaan Baekhyun sebelumnya. Dia mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun yang masih tertutupi topi kupluk itu, sementara yang dicium sudah pulas tertidur.

" _Baekkie ingin Daddy mengabulkan permintaan Baekkie."_

" _Apa itu?"_

" _Daddy, sebelum Baekkie pergi, Baekkie ingin melihat pantai di Busan dan menaikki kereta api!"_

Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan anaknya dengan erat, tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi ke depannya. Chanyeol hanya ingin membahagiakan anaknya, dia tidak ingin menyesal seumur hidupnya karena tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan sang buah hati.

Dan sekarang, Chanyeol hanya ingin waktu berdua bersama dengan Baekhyun...

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, butuh 3 jam untuk sampai ke Busan, setelah Chanyeol menutup matanya Baekhyun bergerak gusar lalu membuka mata. Dia tersenyum melihat sang ayah tengah menyandarkan dagu di bahu kecilnya.

-o0o-

Chanyeol menuruni bus bersama dengan Baekhyun yang kali ini berada di gendongannya, memasukki sebuah penginapan yang tak terlalu kecil juga tak terlalu besar ini, ini permintaan Baekhyun karena anak lelaki itu sudah muak tinggal di tempat yang ber-AC.

"Baekkie suka di sini, _Daddy_!" sorak Baekhyun yang tampak sangat senang dengan pilihan Chanyeol. Namun, semua itu kontras dengan tubuhnya yang semakin lemah, terlebih lagi dia sekarang tengah lepas infus.

Mereka masuk ke dalam kamar yang cukup luas ini. Baekhyun terus bertanya kapan mereka akan ke pantai dengan wajah pucatnya itu, Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa tertidur malam ini, bahkan malam-malam sebelumnya juga. Dia takut, kalau suatu saat bisa saja napas Baekhyun berhenti. Dengan dia yang tidak tidur, dia bisa menjaga Baekhyun semalaman dan memastikan keadaan anak itu baik-baik saja. Itu saja sudah cukup untuknya.

-o0o-

Pada pagi harinya, Chanyeol membangunkan Baekhyun, berniat mengajak Baekhyun berjalan-jalan di Busan ini. Yang diajak, seketika bangun dan bergegas mandi bersama Chanyeol, dia sudah tidak sabar untuk berjalan-jalan, walaupun tubuh kecilnya semakin parah setiap detiknya.

Mereka menggunakan bus untuk mengunjungi tempat-tempat wisata yang berada di sana, Chanyeol ingin pantai menjadi tempat terakhir destinasi mereka nanti. Dia ingin mengabiskan waktu berdua saja sekarang, tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

Mereka berdua mengunjungi tempat wisata terkenal; Gukje Market, ini adalah pasar rakyat di sana Chanyeol membelikan Baekhyun mantel cokelat yang cukup tebal untuk dirinya dan Baekhyun karena suhu di sana mulai menurun dan juga membeli sepasang gelang berwarna hijau. Busan Aquarium, Baekhyun yang meminta ingin ke sini dahulu, dia begitu puas melihat ikan-ikan besar maupun kecil di lorong berbentuk setengah lingkaran dengan dinding atas dan kedua sisi dindingnya hanya disekat oleh kaca tembus pandang yang tebal, tetapi, mereka tidak lama di sana karena Baekhyun sudah beberapa kali mimisan dan tubuhnya juga sudah melemah, tetapi anak itu masih tetap tersenyum dan tertawa melihat wajah khawatir Chanyeol. Sebelum ke pantai langsung, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun makan dahulu di sebuah restoran 'Popeyes' yang terletak tak jauh dari Busan Aquarium.

Kondisi Baekhyun semakin memburuk, ditambah lagi saat ini di sudah tak bisa lagi berjalan, tubuhnya sudah kelelahan dan lemah. Chanyeol yang melihat itu mencoba menahan dirinya untuk selalu tersenyum di depan Baekhyun.

Dan sekarang, sudah berada di salah satu pantai yang sangat terkenal di Korea Selatan, bahkan pantai ini adalah pantai terbesar di Korea Selatan. Pantai ini ramai kapan saja, termasuk pada musim dingin ini, tetapi tidak sebanyak pengunjung yang datang pada musim panas, . Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa memerhatikan burung-burung camar yang berterbangan ketika mereka datang menghampirinya. Baekhyun tertawa dan mencoba menangkap burung-burung itu dengan bantuan Chanyeol yang menggendongnya. Chanyeol tertawa tatkala Baekhyun mengerutkan bibir pucatnya, dia sedikit mengecup bibir itu membuat sang empu terkejut, tetapi sedetik kemudian Baekhyun mengecup balik bibir sang ayah. Keduanya kembali tertawa, tenggelam dalam kesenangan mereka sendiri.

Tanpa menyadari Sehun dan Tuan Park beserta beberapa pengawalnya sudah berada di sana terlebih dahulu, mereka memerhatikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang asyik berlari di atas pasir seolah ingin menangkap burung camar itu. Pemandangan yang manis sebenernya, tetapi Sehun dan Tuan Park sudah tahu bahwa ini adalah keinginan Baekhyun...

Untuk terakhir kalinya...

Tuan Park menatap secarik kertas di tangannya, yang ditinggalkan Chanyeol di kamar rawat Baekhyun sebelumnya.

 _Pergilah ke Haeundae. Kami berada di sana. Siapa tahu kalian ingin bergabung besama kami?_

Itulah yang tertulis di sana. Tuan Park tertawa miris melihat catatan tersebut. Mereka maju sedikit demi sedikit agar lebih dekat ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang berputar-putar dnegan Baekhyun di gendongannya tak sengaja bertemu mata dengan sang ayah. Dia tersenyum, tetapi senyuman Chanyeol aneh.

" _D-daddy_ ," panggil Baekhyun yang sudah terputus-putus dan melemah. Chanyeol menahan air matanya, ah, rasanya sulit dan sesak sekali.

"Ya, Sayang?" Chanyeol merasakan napas terputus-putus Baekhyun menerpa tengkuknya.

"Gendong Baekkie," kata Baekhyun dengan suara yang tipis.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Bukannya, _Daddy_ sudah menggendongmu?"

"Ini gendongan Koala, Baekkie mau _Piggy Back_!" Walaupun suaranya melemah, Baekhyun tetap masih bisa memasang wajah kesal seperti itu.

Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun, dan mengalihkan gendongannya menjadi _Piggy Back_. Di balik punggungnya itu, Baekhyun terkikik geli sembari menenggerkan kepalanya di punggung lebar Chanyeol.

" _Daddy_ ," panggil Baekhyun ketika sang ayah tak lagi mengajaknya berbicara.

"Hm?" Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin Baekhyun mengetahui bahwa dia sedang menahan semua rasa sedihnya sekarang. Air mata tak berhenti meluncur dari pelupuk matanya, tetapi mulutnya tetap terkatup rapat.

" _Daddy_ sayangkan dengan Baekkie... Uhuk!" Baekhyun terbatuk sekali, tetapi untuk batuk saja dia rasanya tidak mampu karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa menyerang kepalanya lagi, bahkan dia sekarang mimisan cukup banyak daripada sebelumnya.

"Tentu saja, Baekkie!" sahut Chanyeol langsung memangkas perkataan Baekhyun.

" _Daddy_ mau memberikan marga _Daddy_ di depan nama Baekkie, 'kan?" tanya Baekkie susah payah.

"Tentu saja, Baekkie! Jangan lagi bertanya seperti itu, Baekkie memang seharusnya menggunakan marga itu!"

"Benarkah? Baekkie senang bisa memakai marga _Daddy_. Baekkie punya _Daddy_ yang hebat!" Baekhyun juga menangis di balik punggung Chanyeol.

Suasana kembali hening, Baekhyun menutup matanya sekali dan tidak bersuara menikmati angin laut pada sore hari.

"Baekkie!" panggil Chanyeol takut kehilangan sosok Baekhyun-nya saat itu juga. Chanyeol tidak siap untuk kehilangan buah hatinya itu, dan tidak akan pernah siap.

"Hm?" Syukurlah, Baekhyun masih berada di sisinya.

"Bukalah matamu, mataharinya hampir terbenam!" Baekhyun mengikuti intruksi Chanyeol, dia membuka matanya.

"Woah... mata...harinya...masuk...ke...laut!" ujar Baekhyun terputus-putus, dia mengelap hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah lagi.

"Mau berhitung mundur bersama?" Chanyeol merasakan anggukkan lemah di punggungnya.

5... Suara Baekhyun mengiringi suara Chanyeol yang melirih.

4... Suara Baekhyun hampir tak terdengar oleh Chanyeol.

3... Hanya suara kecil Baekhyun yang teredam suara ombak.

2... Sekarang hanya suara isakan Chanyeol yang terdengar.

1... Kedua lengan kecil yang tadinya bertautan di leher Chanyeol terlepas begitu saja, Chanyeol juga tidak lagi merasakan detak jantung Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun. Sehun dan Tuan Park berlari ke arah Chanyeol, mereka berdua melihat Chanyeol memeluk tubuh kecil Baekhyun yang sudah mulai kehilangan kehangatannya, bibir kecil itu sudah membiru, mata itu sudah terkatup rapat.

"Baekkie, buka matamu, huh?" Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil yang tak lagi bernyawa itu. Tangisan Chanyeol pecah, begitupun dnegan Tuan Park yang belum sempat membuat cucunya itu bahagia akan kehadirannya.

Namun, sebelum hitungan terakhir dilantunkan oleh Chanyeol, samar-samar Chanyeol bisa mendengar sesuatu dari bibir si mungil ini...

" _Daddy, saranghae! Mari kita bertemu lagi di surga!"_

 **KKEUT**

 **HAI! HAI! HAI! FFNYA PANJANG YAH :V INI SEBAGAI GANTI KARENA YUU BELUM SEMPAT MENGUPDATE STOCKHOLM SYNDROME, SECOND CHANCE.**

 **TERIMA KASIH BUAT yang udah ngasih tahu 'tidak masuk' akalnya, udah aku perbaiki ya :) Mohon maaf kesalahannya ini :3**

 **MAAF BILA BANYAK TIPONYA YAH... DAN AGAK GIMANA GITU... MAAF JUGA KALAU SEDIHNYA GAK BERASA SAMA SEKALI :3**

 **VOMMENT BILA KALIAN MENYUKAI FANFIC INI! TENGKIYUT**


End file.
